Ownership
by inuyasha's love always
Summary: Strange events seem to be throwing Kagome's life in to disarray yet her enemies and allies both seem to find her lack of understanding,...alluring?
1. Kouga!

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the well. Inuyasha's words followed her troubling thoughts as she prepared to jump. Just as she stood on the well's edge, a strong hand caught her, and held her fast.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" She yelled fiercely. The hand didn't let go, and Kagome heard the uncontrollable hate in Inuyasha's words.

"Kagome, let me up! You say I'm stupid…." Inuyasha yelled across the field. Kagome, realizing Inuyasha wasn't the one holding her turned rigid. Whoever was holding her lifted her back to the ground and held her.

Leaning back, "Kouga! I didn't expect to see you here." She exclaimed; Inuyasha cracked his knuckles

"Get away from her you murderous wolf!" He yelled. Kouga ignored him completely.

"Did dog-face upset you Kagome? You can stay with me if he did." The handsome leader of the demon wolf tribe offered.

"Kagome! You haven't left!" Shippo said as he ran up, jumping to Inuyasha's shoulder. Kouga nodded pleasantly to the little fox demon, surprising everyone.

'Why is Kouga being nice to Shippo?' Kagome asked herself silently.

Once again Inuyasha was there to voice her question. "Why are you being so nice to the fox? Don't you even think it'll get you close to her!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome has accepted him as her pup. That alone makes him worth respecting. Besides, Kagome's my woman and if he's her adopted pup, he's mine too." Kagome stood there in shock. Shippo, seeing that Kouga had no intention of hurting him, ran over to Kagome, who was still in Kouga's arms.

"Kagome, is that true?" He asked.

"Idiot! Of course it's not true. Kagome is NOT his woman!" Inuyasha yelled. He started running at Kouga.

"Sit!" She yelled, as Kouga still had her hands and she didn't want either of them to die. More cursing came from Inuyasha's mouth. Kouga placed his hands on Kagome's and glared at Inuyasha.

'What's this strange tingling in my hands? I thought I only felt that with Inuyasha...' She thought, staring at her hands.

"Inuyasha, I don't think Kagome appreciates your use of language." Miroku said as he exited the bushes with Sango. The two had been trying to stay out of the way, in case things got violent between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Shut up monk!"

"He's right Inuyasha." Sango agreed. Miroku looked at her in surprise. His hand started moving south. She smacked him upside the head with a frying pan she had been washing before the fight.

"Hentai!" She yelled and smacked him again several times. While Inuyasha was distracted, Kouga picked up Kagome, threw her over his shoulder, and ran off with her.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed. He looked up and started running like mad while cursing fluently. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara and rode after them.

"Kouga! You bring her back!" Inuyasha yelled as the three disappeared into the distance. "Damn him…"

"Kouga, what do you think you're doing?!" Kagome was riding over the super fast Kouga's shoulder. "Kouga take me back, (beating against him) Inuyasha will kill you if you don't take me back!"

" Don't worry Kagome, dog- face can't harm me. Besides you're my woman! I have claimed you!"

Kagome was furious, she thought she had made it clear to him in the mountains that she wasn't a thing that could be owned! She again began to struggle against him, which only made him hold her tighter.

(Cave)

"Look! Kouga's back, and he brought the woman with him." One wolf demon yelled.

"What's the little fox runt doing with them?" Another asked pointing to where Shippo was clinging to Kagome. Kouga completely ignored them and passed by them without saying anything.

"What's with him?" The first wolf asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll get to eat the fox…" A whimper was heard from Shippo. Kouga turned and glared.

"I'm taking the pup as my own." He snapped. The others backed away incase their leader was feeling violent at the moment.

"The fox is to be treated with respect. I'll kill anyone that lays a finger on either Shippo or Kagome." He went back to the nest where he had left the two.

"Kagome, you are now my woman. If you need anything, ask one of the men. And if I'm away and you need me, all you have to do is whistle."

With that he turned to leave. " Oh and by the way, if that mutt Inuyasha comes near you, I'll kill him." And with that he walked out of the cave.

"Kouga…." Kagome yelled. The rest of the wolf pack turned to stare at her.

 So… watcha think? I'll go ahead and admit this chappie sucks but have no fear, I've already typed up the next 12 chapters and according to my friend they're pretty good (yay friends) so anyways, be patient and you'll get the goods! 


	2. Escape

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha **

**"That wolf! He's got some nerve trying to steal Kagome like that!" Inuyasha was racing along the side of the mountain towards the falls that housed Kouga and his tribe. The others were riding along side him on Kirara. " Inuyasha, isn't this what you wanted? I mean you are always saying how much trouble she is to have around, I mean Kouga wouldn't let anything happen to her. So why are you saving her?" Miroku asked.**

**Inuyasha skidded to a stop. "What was that monk!" " Inuyasha don't get all upset. It's just at least this way everybody's happy. I'm sure after a while Kagome will learn to love Kouga. So why waste our time going after her?" Miroku was having the hardest time containing the sarcasm in his voice. 'Come on Inuyasha, just admit it and we'll save her!' "Listen priest! It's the principal of the matter! He stole something that belonged to me!" "Well now you're being just as bad as Kouga! Listen Inuyasha, there is no since in hiding it anymore. We all know you love Kagome. But you just called her a possession. Which makes you no better than Kouga."**

**" Miroku! I know you didn't just compare me to that mangy wolf! Listen I don't have time for this." And with that he started off again. Sigh "Lady Sango he was so close!" "I know Miroku, I know.'**

**As he raised along the mountain's edge he thought the very same thing, why was he going to save Kagome? Why did he act that way towards Kouga every time he saw him? Was it jealousy? No, couldn't be. That would mean that he loved Kagome. Do I? Do I love Kagome?**

**Kagome was feeling both shocked and angered. Who was Koga to think he could decide her fate! How could he bring her to his den and expect her not to be mad and try and leave. With that she decided that's exactly what she would do. There was nothing on earth that was going to prevent her from getting back to Inuyasha or her family. She stood up and with all the courage she could muster; she and Shippo walked towards the entrance of the cave. If anything tried to stop her they would have to meet the end of her purifying arrows. The one weapon that she always kept close at hand.**

**As she entered the final part of the cave before the opening at the falls, one of Kouga's men, who she recognized as Ginta, moved to intercept her. "Kagome… umm… where are you going? Prince Koga wishes you to wait for his return in the den." Kagome did not mean to be rude to the wolf demon, she just simply was not going to be treated like a possession. She turned and gave him an extremely scary look, before continuing on towards her destination. Ginta, not knowing what to do, followed. When Kagome asked him why he was following her he would reply in a timid voice, " it is not safe for Koga's woman to be wandering the forest alone." Kagome was still furious about the whole possession thing, but she had to admit, it was getting dark, and the woods were dangerous.**

**Koga was returning to the cave with the fresh meat, when he smelt the air. Kagome? He no longer smelled her presence in the cave. Then the pieces clicked together in his head…Inuyasha! That was it. Koga had had enough of that meddlesome youkai. He would kill Inuyasha and thus eliminate the competition for Kagome's heart. Koga let out a deep growl from his throat before speeding off in Kagome's direction.**

**He tracked Kagome's scent to the mountain trail. But what' this? A wolf demon scent? Surely one of his men hadn't done something to Kagome. It mattered not. Whoever had taken Kagome would pay dearly.**

**Inuyasha also smelt the change in Kagome's scent direction. It was now moving towards him! He began to run along the path, one hand on Tetsaiga, preparing to battle Koga to the death. Kagome was his! **

**Then, as Kouga smelt the air once more, determining his direction, he smelt another smell. Of course, Inuyasha! Again he sniffed. That wasn't the smell. This smell raised hackles on his neck. This smell was a rancid smell of incense and death. **

**In a normal situation Inuyasha would have noticed the fact that something else was mingled with the wolf youkai and Kagome's scent, but this was not ordinary. All Inuyasha could think of was ways to tear and torture that mangy wolf. So what if he was a youkai! He was too low for Kagome! **

**Meanwhile, Kagome and Ginta were picking their way down the mountain path when all of the sudden Kagome stood stock-still and began to sweat profusely. "Sis, is there something wrong? Are you feeling ill? Do you wish to rest?" Ginta looked around cautiously, before moving to place a hand on Kagome's head. What am I doing? Kouga's going to kill me. I shouldn't be this close to his woman.**

**Kagome was sweating and shivering. She felt as if a fever had racked her body. She felt faint but knew she must carry on, she had to find Inuyasha. To tell him what was coming. She had to make it to him in time. She could sense it. It was coming, and fast. Its presence was so close and intoxicating that it must have caused her sudden panic.**

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, straining his alert and sensitive ears for any sign of her voice. His eyes scanned the mountainside in search of the person that filled his dreams. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?"**

**Kagome heard Ginta in the background recesses of her mind. She had been fading in and out of consciousness for some time now. Ginta had been busy while she had been unconscious. She gently moved to sit up, she turned her still whoosy head left and right surveying her surroundings. Where was she? At that moment Ginta glanced over his shoulder to see her glancing around at her surroundings. **

**"Kagome? Do you feel better? Your fever has broken and you have cooled down considerably." "Yes Ginta, I am fine, thanks to you." She smiled as she saw a blush creep up his face. "It was the least I could do, after all you did save me from the birds of paradise." " Ginta, listen to me. It is very important that I find Inuyasha. We are all in great danger!" "Sis, as much as I know it would please you to find him, I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that. I would surely be beheaded for betraying my prince and putting his woman in danger." Ginta looked down at his feet in submission. By now Kagome was realizing the frightening presence once more, not to mention she was tired of this baby talk crap. She didn't have time for this. If she didn't find Inuyasha they were all going to die.**

**While Kagome had been unconscious, Kikyo had again confessed her love for Inuyasha. And as in the past months he had rejected it. He had then continued on in search for Kagome when he had run into none other than Kouga! He was searching for Kagome as well, and also sensed wolf youkai. They had then and there silently made a pact to cooperate with each other in order to find Kagome and destroy the abomination that had stolen her.**

**Little did they know that at that very moment they were being watched. The man surveyed them with a keen interest. He smiled to himself as he realized that in a strange way, he was like these pathetic weaklings, alike in the way that he too yearned for Kagome.**

**Kagome felt awful for what she had done but she had to get to Inuyasha. She whispered her apologies as she propped the now unconscious Ginta against the cave wall. "Poor Ginta," she thought. And with that she staggered out of the cave's entrance.**

**Kagome knew she was beginning to lose consciousness, the darkness was beginning to surround her again. She stumbled and fell straight into a spring. Well if anything, that woke her up. She let out a small yelp as the cold water hit her bare arms and legs. So she again picked herself up and, using a stick for support pushed onward. **

**That scent, its Kagome! Something's wrong! Inuyasha quickened his stride as he and Kouga entered deeper into the forest. They were getting closer. He could already smell the strawberry from her hair. Then as they turned a bend in the trees, they saw her. Kagome was slowly limping towards them with the help of a fallen branch. Even though she was tired and weak, the light that shone in her eyes as she approached them was more than any words could say. She threw down the branch and attempted to quicken her stride as she neared Inuyasha. Then she stumbled, and she prepared herself to meet the ground in a bone jarring crash, but it never came. She opened her shimmering eyes to see Inuyasha holding her in his arms. She smiled at him for a moment before letting a small tear play down her cheek and letting go to the oh so familiar darkness of unconsciousness.**

**Hmm, I'm kinda stuck here peeps, I know I should put more up at a time but then it would ruin the semi cliffie thing I'm tryin to attempt. I don't know… **

**Review and help me out!  Thx masterofteuniverse this chap is dedicated to u! lol**


	3. The Saddest Goodbye

**She awoke to the familiar sound of his voice. He was holding her in his arms; gently caressing her arms in an attempt to help heat them. Kagome was deathly pale and was shivering with fever. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Inuyasha staring into the fire, with a single tear streaming down his face. **

**Silently in his head Inuyasha was cursing himself forever letting Kagome out of his sight. How could he have been so careless! If it hadn't been for Kouga none of this would have happened. He stared into the fire worrying about what had happened to Kagome when he suddenly felt her muscles tense and relax, signaling that she had finally awoken.**

**Kagome let a faint smile escape her lips as she saw Inuyasha's concerned face turn down to gaze upon her. She parted her lips as if to say something but was silenced by Inuyasha's soft lips pressing gently against her own. At first she thought wow , then that gave way to so much more. A whole year's worth of pent up emotion came out in that one kiss. All though it seemed to only last a moment, to them that kiss lasted a lifetime. **

**When they finally parted, they stared into each other's eyes. Kagome's shimmering brown pools versus Inuyasha's golden orbs. Kagome was the first to break the silence by announcing her reason for distress. " Inuyasha! You must listen to me! We are all in great danger! I sensed it while in the higher mountain. There is a great deal of miko, as well as youkai energy coming from the far East. It is moving at an incredible pace and rivals even my powers at their strongest. I fear that this enemy's power may not be defeated so easily as those we have fought in the past. If I can sense there power from this great a distance away; further than even your senses reach, then his aura must be at least seven times than that of Naraku's."**

**Inuyasha looked out past her into the distance for a while before turning back towards her. "Do you have any idea what he's after? Why does this concern us? Why is he seeking us out?" Kagome stared down at the ground for a brief moment before pulling back out of her daze. She was afraid. Everywhere that she went danger seemed to follow. After putting Inuyasha through so much, would he still wish to travel with her especially with their newest threat. **

**When Kagome turned her eyes to look at Inuyasha he noted that they were slightly downcast and, fearful. "What is it Kagome?"**

"**He seeks a … a miko." Kagome turned her head in any direction; she couldn't stand to look at Inuyasha's face. "Are you sure of this," Inuyasha's voice echoed. "Yes. I've been having … visions for quite some time now. He is a very old priest with tremendous power. At first I thought only of the visions as a reoccurring nightmare, but then they started to appear again during our travels. Then when I was traveling with Ginta, I fell unconscious." Suddenly, Kagome's head snapped up. "Inuyasha he's here!"**

**I sense him everywhere! Come on Kagome pull your-self together! Now is not the time to fall apart! You've got to stay alert in order to get yourself and Inuyasha out of here. Just then Kouga ran to the scene. "Kagome, you're alright! You should have never left the cave." " Kouga I don't have time for this! Get it through your head, I am not your woman. I never was and never will be! I love Inuy…" Kagome trailed off as she saw Inuyasha turn to face her. He had a small grin playing across his face. Kagome blushed and turned back towards Kouga. "I love Inuyasha! Get that through that thick head of yours. Now if you'll excuse us we have to get going!"**

**Inuyasha gave her a proud smile as she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. As Inuyasha and Kagome leapt from tree to tree, Kagome began to have another one of her visions. This one was different though. It was much more vivid than the others were. She was dressed in a white silken kimono with rose designs encompassing the arms; her hair was pinned up against her head by an elaborate clip, leaving only wisps of hair to frame her pale delicate skin. She then looked around to observe that she was no longer with Inuyasha in the forest, but instead she found herself alone in an ancient looking palace. As she drifted through the hallways, which seemed to be covered in a blanket of mist that instantly drifted apart as if to let Kagome pass. She stepped out into what appeared to be a shrine encircled by tremendous and beautiful gardens. Among these Kagome noticed what oddly enough, resembled the god tree. Next to the tree she saw someone, a stranger. He appeared to be old, older than perhaps even Totosai. Then as suddenly as it had begun, the vision ended.**

**"Kagome, Kagome are you all right? Kagome if you can hear me wake up!" Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha peering at her with a worried look on his face. "Kagome are you all right? We were running through the woods when all the sudden you let go of me and fell unconscious. Kagome we have to get to Kaede's village. The others are awaiting us there. If we can just make it there we will be safe. Kagome I know you're tired but we must make it to the village." Inuyasha had a look of pain, worry, and anger mixed on his face. He squeezed her hand for reassurance and was gratified by the pressure applied in his own hand.**

**He could sense it too. He had to get Kagome to Kaede's village. If this necromancer was as powerful as Kagome said, he had to make sure Kagome was as far away from him as possible. He hadn't faced any necromancers in his entire life, but he had heard the horror stories that surrounded them. The way they tortured their victims, using their miko powers against them. Miko powers were a nasty thing to mess with, even one as unschooled as Kagome had enough energy to destroy someone ten times the might of Sesshomaru. With that thought he let a low growl escape him as he remembered the last encounter he had with his brother. Grrr! "Inuyasha? Is something the matter? Why are you growling, is he close by?" Kagome raised her head from Inuyasha's chest and began to look around timidly. "No Kagome, we are near the village, there you'll be safe." **

**When they arrived in the village Kagome was silently sleeping in Inuyasha's arms as he gently placed her on the futon in Kaede's hut. He had already discussed the situation with the others and had warned them to all stay alert. As he watched Kagome peacefully sleeping, he noticed a slight shiver travel down her spine. Quietly he removed his haori and placed it over her. He smiled as he too laid down on the futon, wrapped Kagome in his arms and fell into a deep sleep. **

**That night, Kagome's thoughts plagued her to no end. In the depths of the night she smiled as she remembered Inuyasha and herself in the mountains. She was acutely aware of a warm softness lying next to her, and as the night passed on and the air's cool breeze blew, she snuggled deeper against it's warmth.**

**"Yes my dear sweet miko, cuddle with that pathetic half breed. Tonight may just be the last night you share with him. Ha ha ha…." Kagome's eyes jerked open. 'That dream! No, not again, oh Inuyasha!' She turned to see him peacefully sleeping next to her. His face looked so child like when he slept. He had not a care in the world, well except the jewel and Kikyo, but still, he had risked his life time and time again to save her. Kagome slipped out from under his arm and after writing an explanation felt his soft ears one last time. "Kagome…" Kagome smiled and allowed silent tears to begin to form in her eye's corners. "Goodbye Inuyasha, I love you," and with that she disappeared out into the night.**

**"Kagome. Kagome I … I love you…" Inuyasha smiled as he awakened from his dream and looked around for Kagome. But Kagome wasn't there. Her scent was so faint that even his heightened senses could barely smell her. Then he saw it; the note pinned to the board directly over Tetsusaiga's hilt with one of Kagome's arrows. **

**She had been traveling for hours, not exactly knowing where she was going, just that she needed to get as far away from the others as possible. If these dreams were prophecies then she wanted nothing to do with her friends. There was no way she was getting them involved in this. However she already missed them, especially Inuyasha. **

" **Dear Inuyasha,**

I'm so sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you. I never expected things to turn out this way. I wanted so much for everything to work out, the jewel to return to it's original form, Sango to find her brother safe, Miroku to have the curse removed, Shippo to return to his parents, but most of all I wanted you… I wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry for leaving but I won't endanger you and the other because of me. Good luck Inuyasha, and may all of your dreams come true, you're free now, live you life as you wish. I love you Inuyasha, I always have. Please tell everyone goodbye for me. And Inuyasha please, please don't follow me. You'll see, everything will work out. 

**I'll love you always,**

**Kagome**

**Inuyasha's hands began to shake as he read and reread the letter. He could smell Kagome's tears all over it. He reached up intending to fidget with the rosary, but it wasn't there. Inuyasha thought to himself, ' this isn't what she wanted! This can't be right, we … we were supposed to be together forever.' He had been leaning against the god tree wondering how to tell the others, ' no! I won't let him have Kagome. She's out there all by herself. She's in danger and yet still the only thing she thinks of us… baka! She should have known that I would follow her!' And with that he was off…**


	4. The unexpected

yeah yeah, I know, I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome was walking through the forest recalling the past few days. Although she was glad that Inuyasha had stayed in the village as she requested, she was deeply saddened by the fact that she would never again see those ears or that face of which she loved so much.

While Kagome was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice that someone, or should I say something, was watching her. It was hiding in the dense undergrowth waiting for the perfect distraction, and here it was. The demon leapt from the bushes and threw its powder at Kagome.

Kagome gasped as she saw the beast and quickly tried to avoid its powder; unfortunately, she wasn't quite quick enough. The powder flew straight at her eyes causing them to feel heavy. Kagome strained to keep her eyes open as the demon laughed in the background and steadily moved forward as the powder took effect.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent growing stronger with every step. He was close now, but something had been nagging at him. Why did he smell sleeping powder? Surely Kagome wasn't finding it that hard to sleep. So then what could have caused that smell?

Where am I? Kagome thought as she awakened from the effects of the sleeping powder. " Good morning miko. I presume you have many questions about the current situation, yes?" Kagome groggily turned her head around the room to find that it was her dream. She was in that very same room. She looked down to see that she was propped up against a bed, wearing a white silken kimono. Kagome's dream scanned through her head; that is until she got to the end… Inuyasha!

"Kagome! Rrrrrr! Get off of me, filthy vultures!" When Inuyasha had finally reached Kagome she was beginning to hover through the air followed by a snake youkai. When he had tried to save her, a band of flying demons had attacked him. As hard as he fought they just kept coming back, they wouldn't, or couldn't, die! They had finally managed to overtake him and drag him to the necromancer's castle.

Kagome was horrified! Her dreams, they were coming true. What was coming next? She had never gotten to the end of the dream before. She glanced up, "you! What have you done with Inuyasha?! I know he's here, what do you want with us! Let us go!" Kagome struggled to move but found it almost impossible, something invisible was holding her down. "You'll never get away with this!" Kagome struggled to reach her arrows that lay only a few feet away. With every move her body felt as if it were being drained of it's energy. 'If I could just reach my arrows! "My dear, if you have been reading your visions, you know very well where Inuyasha is." "What are you going to do with me?!" His smile seemed to change into something far worse. His eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a superior grin. "Let's just say that I haven't had a miko in a very, very long time."

Kagome went cold. No... "Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha, please help me!" Across the courtyard Inuyasha's ears picked up a frantic yell. He could smell her tears and fear in her voice. Inuyasha struggled even harder with his captors, and he even managed to get an arm free. Then he heard her scream again, and in the one paused moment, they were on top of him again. "Kagome!" Suddenly his eyes were no longer their normal gold, they were blood red, and he smelt something. Something he wanted was in danger! Rage coursed through Inuyasha's veins as he felt Kagome's strength slipping. What was happening to her? What had these wretches done to her? Inuyasha turned to glare at the demons with an outraged look on his face. "How dare you!"

Kagome continued to scream as the necromancer walked towards her with a strangely shaped vial in his hand. "Now miko, open your mouth!" Kagome glared at him with hatred and firmly closed her mouth; showing in its own way, that there was no way on earth that she was going to let him get near her. "Now now miko, this will make everything better," he conjoled. She didn't really know what the concoction was and frankly, she wasn't exactly filled with alacrity at the thought of it. Kagome moved her head to the right, facing away from the vial. "No? I was hoping you wouldn't make this difficult. Now I'm afraid I'll just have to force you too." At this Kagome turned her head towards him with a questioning glare. "Yes, I can, and will make you drink this. Kagome have you ever finished that vision of yours? No? Don't you wonder what happens to Inuyasha and the rest of your friends? Drink this and no harm shall come to them. Deny the vial, and well, … do I even need to finish? Kagome's eyes glistened with tears of both sadness and fear. She took the vial, opened wide, and drank. "No more pain…"

Inuyasha smelt Kagome everywhere. It was if she had been here before, her visions maybe? His eyes glowed blood red as he raced towards the strongest smell, her tears.

After Kagome had drank the potion, she again felt tired, but she felt something else, something that she normally only felt towards Inuyasha, longing. Then she lost consciousness.

The necromancer watched as this miko, Kagome, fought the affects of the potion, attempting to escape them. This one was strong. His face turned up into a grin; this might take a while.

Inuyasha was now racing towards Kagome as fast as he could. His eyes were a horrifying red. He had turned demon mode once more, only this time he still had Tetsaiga, and he had a purpose other than survival; Kagome. He could smell her scent mixed with something else… something he had rarely smelt before, her, …arousal?

Kagome was lying on the bed unconscious. As the necromancer's eyes traveled down her curves he noted with great satisfaction that his potion was taking affect. He too could smell it. He would have this miko; she would be his and remain his for eternity…

Inuyasha arrived outside the room within minutes after that smell had hit his nose. He slashed at the door and stepped into the room. The first sight that hit him was Kagome. She looked beautiful, her soft pale skin in a white silken kimono. In fact this sight as well as her scent made him have to fight his instincts to take her then and there. He scanned the room, attempting to see what it was that had caused his Kagome to cry. His eyes fell on to what appeared to be a mere human. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. This man had a smell that was all too familiar, miko...

The necromancer had just began to untie his robes and advance on to the unconscious form on the bed when he had turned to see an inu-youkai standing in the door. He also noted his eye's color and the way they scanned overthe miko. He would kill this demon and finish what he started.

Inuyasha flexed his claws and began to growl with rage. 'How dare this old bag of bones even think of invading _my_ Kagome!' He began to advance on the old bastard. "Get the Hell away from her!"

**I should prob end here, but I like the next couple pages so I'll let ya see them too:) But I better get a couple reviews about my story soon otherwise… I'm beginning to think no one likes it ;)**

Inuyasha already had transformed into what appeared to be the human version of a demon, but now he was beginning to change into the actual demon form! His ears weren't the only part of him that was beginning to look fuzzy white. He was surrounded in a bright flash of red light and was transformed into the dog demon form that his brother took on when angered. Inuyasha even had the royal symbol of his father! He had lost all traces of his human mother as soon as he had seen the necromancer attempting to take Kagome.

The necromancer was horrified. 'How can this be! You are but a mere half-breed! How is it that you have become full demon!?!?!' Those were his last words as Inuyasha slaughtered him with a single swipe of his claws.

Inuyasha had no memory of his life before his transformation, but when he saw the girl laying on the bed unconscious, he could only stare at how beautiful she was. He was in his demon dog form when he gently picked up Kagome in his mouth and carried her out of the castle. She was still unconscious as they traveled in the direction of Inuyasha's forest after a day of walking Inuyasha thought he ought to put the girl down and allow her to regain consciousness before traveling further.

When Inuyasha had de-transformed from his demon form he had decided that it would be safe to travel to the near by springs and bathe before returning to the girl. When he looked into the water's edge he noted with a keen interest that apparently he came from a royal inu-youkai clan. His hair was a long silvery-white, his clothes (red) that of a noble, and his face and arms marked with magenta stripes. He waded into the water and dove under. He was having a nice soaking when he heard a scream. He sniffed the air and smelt the girl's smell as well as tears.

Kagome had awoken leaning against a tree in a strange forest. When she had looked around to see if anyone else was near, an enormous youkai had emerged from the trees and began to charge towards her. When she finally realized that her screams for help weren't going to assist her in any way she had attempted to stand and run away. However, to her dismay she had discovered that it was nearly impossible for her to stand. Then to her surprise, just as she was surely about to feel the pain of the bear's paw, another demon had stepped in front of her and blocked the paw.

Inuyasha had raced through the trees sniffing out the threat, a bear youkai. He had arrived just in time to see the bear drawing its enormous paw up in an attempt to kill the girl. Luckily though, he had stepped in front of her in time to stop the paw from slicing through her soft skin. His claws sliced into the bear's flesh as they pushed against each other. Inuyasha smirked as the bear let out an ear-piercing roar of pain. Then there was the sound of claw meeting flesh, bone, and flesh again as the bear fell to the ground in pieces.

When he had assured himself that the bear was no longer a threat he turned to the girl. She was no longer leaning against the tree; her silken kimono swayed and accentuated her curves as she glided towards him. All the while Inuyasha had kept a stoic mask in place. (But it was really hard!) He couldn't help but notice how the female seemed to be acting most seductively towards him. He admitted that he had lost his memory, perhaps this female was to be his mate?

As the girl made her way towards him he did not object. Nor did he object to her pressing against him or her entrancing purrs. It mattered not weather she was to be his mate before. This woman was perfect she was his. As Inuyasha gently backed her into a tree, Kagome began to whine in complaint to his slowness. Inuyasha's eyebrow raised until it was poised in a sexy stance. This woman fascinated him. It was almost like he knew her… Then it happened, the woman's fascination with him ended as she collapsed in his arms, re-entering the world of unconsciousness. (The potion's effect was no more. ;) so close, yet so far)

Read and Review please. Ya know, I myself luv 2 read ff but I never realized how much reviewing someone's story could affect the writer. We writers like reviews! Please take a few short minutes to add to my review box, I appreciate each and every one. :) BTW, thanks to "high blonde" for ur reviews :)


	5. Attack

Disclaimer: Yo no compro Inuyasha (I don't own Inuyasha :( )

When he turned to the girl, he noticed that she was awake, and attempting to pull herself away from the tree, and him. He watched as she pulled herself along the ground and frowned as he saw the look of pure terror and pain on her face. He thought to himself, ' Is she afraid of me? Is that what is scaring her? Why would she fear me, I just saved her. I saved her, she belongs to me!' He slowly walked towards her. (Showing how easily he could have caught her if he had wanted to) As he came up beside her she gasped in fright. "Please, let me go!"

Kagome looked up at him as he looked at her. He had a look on his face, as if he were trying to remember something. When he ignored her and began to stare off into space in thought, she studied his face. He looked so familiar. His face, she knew his face; who was he. With the remaining courage she had, she asked. "Who are you? And how did I end up with you?" Now he looked at her, but he still had that look on his face. " I do not know who I am. I appear to be a noble from the inu- youkai. In answer to your second question human, I rescued you. In fact, that is exactly where my memory begins, I remember rescuing you and that is as far back as I can remember. I do remember the necromancer I rescued you from said something about me being a half-breed. But it appears that he was mistaken for here I am, a full blood demon."

Kagome was shocked! Could it be? Is that who she sees in his face…Inuyasha? She shuddered as she remembered the necromancer's castle. "Did you by any chance see another member of the inu-youkai clan when you left the castle?" "No, I was the only inu-youkai in the area." Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh Inuyasha…" she fell into his arms and cried. "Who is Inuyasha? Was he to be your mate?"

Kagome wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. Was Inuyasha in love with her? "We were … close, really close." Apparently he got the idea, because he moved away a little. "I am sorry, but I was the only inu-youkai I could sense. Kagome's eyes began to tear up again as she replied; " I know who you are. I don't know how it happened but we have to get to Kaede's, she'll know what to do." Kagome smiled as she stroked Inuyasha's cheek. He began to unconsciously purr. "May I ask who I am? And who is this Keade? Is she to be my mate?"

Kagome was almost shocked that the demon side of Inuyasha was so much more polite than his regular half demon form. "You are Inuyasha, we were both taken to the necromancer's castle. Your brother, Sesshomaru and yourself are the only two remaining inu-youkai members that are living, as far as I know that is. You are obviously not Sesshomaru and you have been known to nearly transform into a demon before. The thing is you've never been successful at fully transforming into the demon. I suppose that is why you can't remember anything, because you are still full demon. I just don't understand why you are still in demon form if your life is no longer in danger. Oh, and in answer to your third question, (giggle), no, Keade is a village priestess."

Inuyasha stood up and turned to walk away. He paused after a few steps and turned back to the girl. Did he love this girl? Is that why he took her with him and could not kill her? Was she to be his mate? It would seem so, and he trusted her, her story did make sense. He would have to trust her and find out.

Kagome understood why he was remaining silent as they walked the path to Kaede's village, but she still missed his voice. They continued to walk in silence until Inuyasha stopped and, emotionless mask in place, asked, " has it always been this way?" "What do you mean Inuyasha?" "Have I always loved you this much? Even if my memory is gone, I still feel a connection with you, Kagome have I always loved you?" Kagome's jaw just about dropped as he said this, even though his memory was gone, he still remembered her? He remembered how much he loved her, how strongly he felt about her. (Wow) Kagome smiled up at him and said, " Inuyasha that's the first time you've ever said that to me." Kagome wasn't sure what to say, and was even more nervous about what else he might ask, "there it is, Kaede's village."

"Kagome, you're back! Who is that? Where's Inuyasha?" "Nice to see you too Shippo" Kagome smiled as the kitsune ran around her smiling. "Shippo please go and tell the others that I must speak with them, it's urgent." "Sure thing Kagome!" And with that Shippo was off.

"So ye don't know how it came to pass?" "No, Keade. I was unconscious when it must have occurred and Inuyasha doesn't remember what happened."" I'd imagine he wouldn't. Well, this isn't the first time this has happened, there have been cases where hanyous have transformed, but in those cases they abandoned their demonic blood. In ye case I don't know. The hanyous that did transform were only known to do it in dire cases. For a hanyou to transform abandoning their human blood, who knows how long it will take for him to return to normal, he may remain this way forever. We shall just have to wait it out."

Inuyasha had left when everyone had moved to welcome the girl, Kagome, back. He had moved off into the forest and had decided to sit in a tree to think this over. It was there that an hour or so he smelt a scent that he recognized. He continued to look out into space as Kagome, now wearing one of Kikyo's old priestess kimonos, brought a rather large bowl of food out and sat below the tree. "Inuyasha? The ramen is ready."

As Kagome ate the noodles she noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her. As she finished her noodles, she began to pile the bowls together when suddenly she was in the air flying from tree to tree. " Ah! Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" "A demon is approaching the village, you must escape." "Why? What do you mean escape, we have to save the village! We can't just leave those helpless people to die and run off like cowards." "Would this please you? To save that village?" Kagome nodded her confirmation. Inuyasha gently sat Kagome down in the higher branches of a tree and jumped back towards the village.

It was a moth youkai. Inuyasha was slashing his claws through its web when the poison began to seep into his cuts causing him to falter for a moment. That moment was just long enough for the moth demon to flap it's enormous wings and send him straight into a tree. The demon was just about to shoot a string of it's poisonous silk when all of a sudden it shrieked in pain. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome with a purple energy bow and arrow poised in the air aimed at the moth demons one remaining wing.

Inuyasha smiled as he passed out from the poison; Kagome had followed Inuyasha despite his command to remain back in the forest. It was a good thing she did too, otherwise there might be nothing left of him, now her only worry was the poison streaming through his body. She focused on her energy bow and allowed another arrow to appear, she fired. Bulls eye. Her arrow pierced the beast's heart. She fell to the ground where she stood. As she glanced beside her, she saw Inuyasha trying to fight off the effects of the poison… death. With her last bit of energy, Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha and, using her miko powers, healed him of the poison. Then she fell to the ground, all of her energy having been drained. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, this is all I can do for you… you will live…"

Is anyone at all interested in this story?


	6. Awakening

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't ….

Kagome awoke with a start. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she was going to be sick. Even though she was in a world of pain, she attempted to prop herself up on her elbows and see where she was. As she surveyed the room she noticed that she was in a rather large room on a bed. She continued to look around for Inuyasha. 'I wonder if he brought me here?' She couldn't help but worry about him. After about 15 minutes of struggling to stand, she had used up all of her energy and hadn't managed to even move a leg an inch, all her energy having been depleted in those potent arrows.

The next time she awoke she was in a new kimono, this one a royal blue silk with a light blue under kimono. She turned her head noticing that she hadn't changed rooms, yet somehow she was in a new kimono. 'Where am I?' Kagome thought with a small whimper of fear. She now felt stronger and managed to stand. She steadily walked out into a long corridor and began to examine the many doors. As she came to one she heard low voices.

Kagome was both furious and scared at the same time, how did she end up here? Who had changed her, it had better not been Inuyasha! That did it, her miko energy returned with her anger and unintentionally when she put her hand out to open the door a wave of miko light flowed from her hand at the door blowing it into the wall with a crash. "Oops, hee hee." Kagome turned shades of red as her embarrassment took control over her anger.

Inside the room she noticed two men conversing; one a rather short ningen while the other appeared to be youkai. Why would a ningen Lord be conversing with a youkai? "As I was saying, there is no way you can handle the girl, give her to me and I shall spare your pathetic lands." "Lord Usumi, I understand your reasoning but a miko this powerful is hard to come by. It is rumored that she is not the reincarnation of Kikyo but of the great Midoriko herself! Everyone knows that Midoriko was the most powerful miko of all time! What if the rumors are true, that would make this girl more valuable then anything in all of Japan, even more so then what you yourself possess my Lord!" "We shall finish this conversation later, perhaps when the girl has settled down." "Certainly."

Kagome was furious! " What have you done to Inuyasha? Where are we and how the hell did I get here!" "Calm yourself Miko, you have been through much in the past two days, perhaps it would be better to discuss this with you lying down." "Listen here Lord… Usumi, do not coddle me! I know perfectly well what my limits are and you have no right to be ordering me around. Now where is Inuyasha? Why are we in this palace, and why are you talking about me to this man as if I was a belonging to be sold or traded! Take me to Inuyasha, right now!" As soon as the words had escaped her mouth she began to glow with miko power as if to add emphasis to her words.

"As you wish."

The tall Lord turned and began to glide out of the room out into the corridor. Kagome, although still glowing, had turned the light from a flaming purple blue to a light soft pinkish color. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over in calm. Usumi continued down the corridor leading the girl deeper into the castle's depths. ' This girl is sending off waves of power! How can this be? I wonder if it could be true…. Does Midoriko share her soul? Impossible! Why would the great Midoriko share her soul with such a pathetic wench such as this! Although her beauty does somewhat resemble hers I must admit.' "Open the door."

Kagome had been staring at the raven youkai wondering what he was in such deep thought about. Why was he so interested in her? That other man had referred to him as a Lord, was he indeed a taiyoukai? Then she had returned her thoughts to her current situation. Before she knew it, they were before a massive wooden door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed past the guards when she saw Inuyasha's form lying on a bed. "Oh Inuyasha, wake up! You must get up; we have to get away from this place. I don't trust these people." Even though Kagome was whispering as quietly as she possibly could, she knew it was no use. Usumi could have heard her even if she was a mile away. Damn youkai hearing!'

Inuyasha didn't even move for the next three days. Kagome had agreed to stay in the castle, for Inuyasha's sake. She had checked on him every day. She would come in, knowing he was still unconscious, and prop him up in her lap and silently stroke his tangled silver hair until it was smooth and straight. 'Please Inuyasha… come back to me.'

One day while Kagome was attempting to secure the layers of her lavender kimono; she heard a light knock on the door… "Come in!" Kagome, suspecting it to be her maidservant hadn't bothered to completely close her kimono and had been completely shocked to discover that it wasn't her maidservant at all. It was…. Inuyasha!

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome, forgetting that she was half-naked, raced over to the wide-eyed Inuyasha and gave him the biggest hug the world has ever known. Then, it finally hit her… "Yipes!" with that she pulled the Kimono closed with a sharp tug.

"I see the inu has awakened; I imagine he'll be trying to take the girl with him and leave as soon as possible. Well we'll just have to see what we can do for him." Usumi let a smile play across his lips as he envisioned the inu's enraged face. "I wonder when I should kill him…. Now, or wait till they are in better shape. It would be a shame to let her use her miko powers against me when she isn't at her best. Then how would I ever know if she was worthy enough to be my mate?"

"Lady Kagome. It is imperative that you leave immediately. It is not safe here. You must leave, _now_." "Inuyasha what are you talking about? If anything, this is the safest place to be. There isn't anywhere to go within four days traveling and besides you're in no condition to travel! So my answer is no, we must stay here and allow your wounds to heal." "Lady Kagome, you must listen to me. I am able to smell the sent of a taiyoukai in heat all over this castle." Kagome's face took on a pained expression as she put two and two together. " I do agree with you. I overheard him talking with the head elder of the village when I awoke. Although I was still whoosy, I'm almost positive they were talking about my powers and the elder also mentioned something about some priestess…. Umm… Midoriko?"

"Midoriko. That name is familiar to me. Lady Kagome it is very important you remember what they discussed. Midoriko was a very powerful priestess that lived before my time. She is rumored to be connected with … with you. They say that her soul resides in the shikon-tomarah. You were meant to be the protector/possessor of the jewel, it's her soul you share, not Kikyo's. If this Lord chooses to believe this then I know why he has agreed to protect us… he wants…" Inuyasha's gaze lowered.

"Inuyasha tell me! What does he want!" "He wants you..." Kagome went limp in Inuyasha's arms; Inuyasha leaned forward and embraced her even harder. He was about to say his speech on her getting out of here when he was interrupted by the warm wetness of something on his shoulder, Kagome's tears. "Inuyasha, will we ever be together? Will I ever be your mate?" When Inuyasha had heard all of this he had been overwhelmed with sadness and his heart broke with every word Kagome spoke. Then he was startled to hear Kagome laugh. "No, I guess I won't. It was never meant to be. One thing just keeps interrupting our happiness one after the other. First your stubbornness, then Kouga, then the necromancer, then you transforming into your full demon form and nearly dying from poison, then we are trapped in a castle with some elder and Lord Usumi, who wants to take me as his mate and most likely kill you."

Kagome lightly smiled as she stood up and glided over to her closet. "Kagome…" "I know Inuyasha, I know." Kagome continued to remove a few kimonos from her closet and place them in a bag. "Inuyasha I know how to get out of here, but we need Myoga to do it. Myoga can get to Sango and tell her to send Kirara, then we can fly to the others without being detected by the lower youkai in the forests." "Lady Kagome, I'm sorry but you must leave without me. Usumi has probably already discovered my absence and has probably already figured out that I know about Midoriko and his plan. Besides I'm pretty sure he's not just planning on letting me fly out of here with you." Kagome smiled, "If Usumi or his allies try to stop us then they will have to go through my purifying arrows first. Now, you must call Myoga to you." Inuyasha smiled at her, 'she looks so beautiful,' "Myoga!"

'Whack!' "Yes Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha! You are youkai! But how?" "Myoga take this message to Sango, and no matter what happens tell no one else. Tell Sango to send Kirara here as fast as she can." "Yes my Lord!" 'Pop'

"Inuyasha?" "Yes Lady Kagome?" "Stop calling me that!" "No." "Inuyasha! I mean it!" "Lady Kagome although you area high priestess, I still have more power over your head when it comes to stature. And I said no." "Grr!"

Inuyasha came over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know we cannot avoid Usumi for long." Kagome's face changed from a slight smile to a troubled look. "Inuyasha we cannot let him separate us! Not after all we have been through, we have come too far." Inuyasha nuzzled his head into her long silky hair and began to purr.

Usumi had heard all of this and laughed at the idea of the miko's claim to defeat him. Although she was incredibly powerful, there was no way she could defeat him, Usumi, Lord of the Southern Lands. That Inu however could pose a threat. He had managed to destroy his human blood most likely to save the miko from some demon more powerful than his mere hanyou form could handle. Inuyasha was now an Inu-youkai, and a powerful one at that. He would stay true to his word however, he would not fight them until they were at their best, and then he would claim what was his. He would let that weakling and the miko continue with their plan. He would allow them to get as far away from him as they could, then he would hunt them down. After all, the hunt was the best part.

Sorry it took so long, stupid computer! So, what' ya think?


	7. Gone

Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha

Inuyasha had watched as Kagome had packed what few things they would need. "Aringatu." Kagome paused and turned to him with a puzzled look on her face. "You saved me. That poison would have killed me. You saved me, and for that you have my gratitude." Inuyasha's head moved in the form of a curt nod. Kagome also nodded before returning to packing their provisions.

The next morning Kirara sailed through Kagome's window. Inuyasha was the first to notice her. He raised off of the cushion upon which he had sat through out the night. Kagome was still lying on her bed in a deep sleep. Kirara (now in smaller form) ran to Kagome, sniffing her to verify that she was ok. As Inuyasha moved toward the Neko she turned on him and gave a small growl of warning. "Kirara, it's me, Inuyasha." Kirara smelt the air and glared at him for a minute before jumping on his shoulder and purring in contentment.

Usumi was aware of the Neko's presence. He wasn't concerned in the least. He would let them escape, then he would leave for the hunt.

Inuyasha and Kirara were sailing through the air. Kagome was now awake and fully enjoying the feel of the wind on her face. She glanced to her right to see Inuyasha also glad to be out of the palace. Kagome blushed when she realized that she had been staring. Get a grip Kagome! Inuyasha was floating on his cloud deep in his thoughts. (It would seem that even though she and Midoriko shared a soul, they were still separated. Sometimes Kagome lost all emotion to her voice and became dead serious, that had to be Midoriko. Then there were those times that he would catch her gawking at him and blush when his eyes would meet hers that was definitely Kagome. I'm almost positive that Midoriko causes this sudden surge in her miko powers. But what will Kagome do when Midoriko isn't there to help her? There has to be someway to protect her, or at least give her own sort of defense other than her arrows. I wonder if that servant of mine would know, Myoga was it? I'll have to be sure to call for him when Kagome is out of earshot.) "Hmm?"

"Inuyasha! I asked you what you were thinking about."

"Oh, nothing important." "Ok, well, it's getting dark. We should probably stop for the night." To emphasize this she stretched her arms and yawned. "If I'm this tired then Kirara must be exhausted." Inuyasha glanced down at the Neko's face; it was true she was tiring. "Indeed. Stay here Kirara, I'll be back in a few minutes." Kirara stopped in mid-air and hovered while Inuyasha lowered down to the forest floor.

"There is a hot spring not far from here, we will camp here tonight." Inuyasha had returned to them and directed them to follow him to a nearby clearing of trees. He turned to see Kagome leaping down from Kirara's back. "Which way is the hot spring in?'' "I'll take you there after we set up camp." Kagome nodded and began to unroll her pack of provisions.

"Okay Inuyasha, I'm ready to go!

Inuyasha had led Kagome to the Hot Springs but was reluctant to leave her alone and unprotected. " Inuyasha you may be youkai but that doesn't mean it won't hurt if I decide to practice my powers on you! Now if you wouldn't mind, I would very much like to enjoy a bath!" Inuyasha covered his ears to soften the tone of Kagome's irritated voice. "Lady Kagome, it isn't safe, not with Usumi in such close proximity. I must insist that Kirara stay as your guard." By now Kagome was beginning to tug at the clip holding her hair and was beginning to get extremely irritated. " Fine, great, now get out of here so I can take a bath." Inuyasha smirked and nodded, "As you wish Kagome."

Kagome slid into the water and instantly felt her stress melt away. (Kagome's thoughts) Finally! Now I can talk to Midoriko. "Midoriko? Midoriko, I need to speak with you for a moment." "Yes Kagome?" "What's going on with Inuyasha? Why has he not returned to his hanyou form?" "Inuyasha is fulfilling his destiny. He worries about you Kagome. He seeks a way to protect you." "Protect me? Protect me from what?" "Your destiny." "Midoriko, what are you not telling me? Midoriko? Midoriko!" (End of Kagome's thoughts) Kagome looked down at her now wrinkled hands, "Well, I guess I should get out now." Kirara lifted her head and glided over to Kagome, dropping her towel by the spring's edge. "Thank you Kirara."

"Master Inuyasha! I must insist you to reconsider! Lady Kagome will be most displeased." "Myoga I understand. But it's the only way. I won't always be there to protect her. I couldn't stand it if something happened to her. Not knowing that I could have saved her. The only other option is to take her as my mate, but I don't want it to be like this. I want her to become my mate when we both want it to be, not because we need it to be. End of discussion Myoga." Sigh "Yes mi Lord." As Kagome and Kirara made their way back from the Hot Springs Kagome began to glow a soft pink. Kagome looked down at her hands and then to Kirara. "Kirara, I don't sense any youkai, do you?" The Neko glanced around before transforming. "Kirara? What is it?" Kirara growled in the direction away from camp and ran off into the forest. "Kirara!" Kagome was a little shocked. Kirara had left her, why had Kirara run away with out waiting for her? Maybe she thought I'd be safer here.

As Kagome was pondering these questions in her head, a pair of red eyes began to follow her movement as she continued on her path from the hot springs. Kagome was deep in thought when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned her head to see an enormous white Inu-youkai dog raising its paw off what appeared to have been a tree. (Kagome's thoughts: He snapped it with one paw! I've got to get out of here and find InuyashaThe inu-dog licked his lips and growled menacingly; Kagome was terrified, 'why isn't Inuyasha here?' His youkai senses should have picked up my calls minutes ago. Oh well, here goes nothing, Kagome's face set, 'I won't cry!' She would not let Sesshoumaru have that power over her. Drawing her hands in front of her, her delicate fingers began to close around the bow that seemed to have formed out of thin air. " I suggest you leave." Kagome's voice held a tone that screamed power. To increase her point, the bow's color began to fade from a luminescent pink to an electrifying shade of purple.

The dog growled but did not retreat. He had a job to complete. He had to knock the miko out in order to save her. He obviously had to change his strategy. He eyed the miko cautiously. Then as sudden as he had come, he turned around and began to lope off into the forest. After watching the demon retreat Kagome allowed her bow to disappear. As soon as she did, the demon was in front of her. That was the last she remembered before everything had gone black.

R & R 


	8. Changes Occur

Disclaimer: If I must, no, I don't own Inuyasha

"Midoriko." Kagome's eyes opened. But it was not Kagome's voice that answered, "Yes mi lord." "Midoriko you do not fool me, the girl I believe, but not you." "Very well, Lord Inuyasha." The dog's teeth shone brightly as it smiled. (Inuyasha returns to human youkai form) "I must admit, when my old memories began to return to me, when I began to recognize those that I felt I had never met before, I was quite confused. Of course when I heard of your connection with the girl it all seemed to snap in place. I thank you for returning my memories to me." "Inuyasha we have not time for this, Kagome's spirit is strong, it will be demanding control of her body once more. I know of what you wish to speak. I consent, but be warned, should your blood turn hanyou once more, Kagome would, be put in extreme danger. Others will come for her and they will not be stopped by a mere hanyou. If Kagome were to turn Inu-youkai, she would indeed be more powerful; however, she would also become more valuable. As a human, many youkai would not accept her as a mate. But if she were to turn youkai and retain her miko powers, … remember Inuyasha, youkai would not care if someone had already claimed her." Inuyasha pondered this for a moment, "Midoriko, will Kagome live? Midoriko?" She had gone, back to reside within Kagome's spirit.

Inuyasha gazed down at the unconscious girl lying against the tree of which she had fainted. He had to make a decision soon. He had to protect her no matter what the cost, but he couldn't leave her defenseless, especially against one as skilled as a taiyoukai. His decision was made. With a quick flick of his nail, Inuyasha had made a thin cut along his and Kagome's wrists. Putting their wrists together he looked into Kagome's eyes. "I wonder if they'll look different?' With that thought, he pressed the glowing royal symbol of his father against Kagome's forehead.

Kagome awoke later looking into Kirara's eyes. "Hello Kirara." Kirara cocked her head to the side, "Mew." Kagome stretched as her eyes searched the camp for Inuyasha. "Hello Kagome, how are you feeling?" "Oh there you are Inuyasha, fine, why do you ask?" Inuyasha gazed at her with awe. "What's your problem! Is something wrong with my face?" Kagome rushed to the Hot Springs and gasped at what she saw. "On the contrary, I think you are perfect." Kagome would have smiled at Inuyasha's complement but was currently trying to steady her heartbeat from the earlier shock of her reflection.

"Wh-what happened to me? I-I'm youkai!" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, tears streaming down her flawless face. Her jet-black hair blew in the wind, a perfect comparison to the tail that now made its presence known to Kagome. "I have a tail! Oh Inuyasha, what happened to me!" Kagome flung herself into Inuyasha's arms as he ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to comfort her. "I am sorry Kagome, it was the only way. I couldn't bear to see you hurt because I couldn't protect you. This was the only way to help you."

"Midoriko…" "What is it Kagome?" "Midoriko, she knew. She told me that you sought a way to protect me, that you were worried about me. But Inuyasha, how did you do it?" "I transferred the royal symbol." Kagome looked at Inuyasha puzzled. How could that be? He still had the crescent symbol on his head. Kagome returned her gaze to Inuyasha's chest before taking a step back. Looking into the crystal clear water she noted that she too now had the royal symbol of the Inu-youkai family upon her head yet hers appeared to be more of a violet color with a golden star. "So does this mean I am your mate?" Kagome's hair blew in the wind as she turned to once again face Inuyasha. "No, I simply passed the powers of an Inu-youkai. Your blood is now as pure as my brother's and I. The only difference would be that you still retain your miko abilities, and possibly different attacks. I would not know, Sesshoumaru's mother was the only female Inu-youkai I have known, but she has long since passed on. The only way to really know your powers is to wait until something attacks you, then just let instinct take over."

Kagome was allowed to walk by herself that night, now that she was a youkai. She chose to venture a walk to the Hot Springs. According to her reflection, her eyes now held a cerulean blue, (Misty looking) her hair, now silken to the touch, fell to the small of her back. Her facial features appeared to be the same, with exception to a single magenta jagged line running along each of her cheeks, and of course the royal symbol. As Kagome noted her facial differences she failed to notice her tail wrapping around her arm. Then she felt its grip. 'Oh great!' Kagome did find several plusses to being a female youkai: her senses had dramatically increased, she was definitely fit, and, she could protect herself.

Even though he had agreed to Kagome taking a short walk into the forest alone, he couldn't stop watching her. Yes, Inuyasha had followed Kagome. He watched her examining her new image at the spring's edge. His face shown indifference but his eyes told a different story. As he watched her he couldn't help but remember Midoriko's words. Yes, it was true that Kagome was quite a catch now that she was youkai. She was young, beautiful, and possessed power beyond anyone's imagination. Now that she was youkai, there was another thing Inuyasha had to worry about, Kagome's heat. Now that she was youkai it would be even stronger and longer than when she was human. He also had to ensure that he kept himself in check during this time. It was bad enough that he had to turn her without her knowledge. He had to keep his youkai blood at bay during her time of heat. (Grr!)

"Inuyasha I may be new at this but I'm not an idiot. You may come down now." Inuyasha dropped down out of the tree that had been his hiding place. "I see that you have adjusted well to your senses. It is impressive that you were able to sense me that soon." Kagome tweaked her nose, "Like you said, instincts take over. Besides, you were breaking every single branch in that tree." Inuyasha gazed down at her and smiled. "I suggest we begin your training tomorrow morning. Do you agree?" "Do I really have a choice?" Inuyasha smirked, "No."

Hmm,… I like Kagome better this way…. Gives it an elegant kinda feral feel.


	9. Surprise Guest

Disclaimer: nope, still don't

The next morning Kagome awoke to Inuyasha hovering above her on his youki cloud. "Good morning Kagome, I suggest you eat breakfast and change into a more suitable kimono." Kagome watched as Inuyasha waved his hand to a fighting kimono lying neatly folded on the rock beside her head. "Dress quickly."

Kagome's first lesson was tracking. This was supposed to be a warm-up lesson, even hanyous could track. Inuyasha had stated that he would fly several hundred yards away and wait for her to arrive to her "real" lesson. Inuyasha had left and Kagome had been made to wait ten minutes before she could even consider sniffing him out. 'Go!' Kagome's hunt had begun. Along the way she had a few difficulties. Inuyasha's scent would suddenly disappear and just as quickly reappear. Her head swam with the scent. This wasn't work; this was entertainment! She purposely would pause or take short breaks. She loved how these actions caused Inuyasha's scent to change to aggravated or annoyed. When she finally reached the end of his scent she was dismayed to see the field was completely empty. She couldn't sense him at all, wait…

Inuyasha had covered his scent while he had hid in the overhanging tree branches. 'How childish she seems, she is among the strongest of all youkai, yet she acts as if there is nothing to worry about,' Inuyasha smirked, 'I shall have to teach her different.' As silent as the wind, Inuyasha had leapt out of the tree and transformed behind the shocked Kagome.

'There he is!' Kagome swerved to her left and was aghast at the sight before her. It was Inuyasha in his true form. He's so beautiful; his hair looks so soft. Inuyasha's red eyes glowed brilliantly as Kagome casually glided over to his enormous front paw. As he attempted to raise his paw, he discovered that his tail was slowly swaying. 'What?' He glanced down to where he had last seen Kagome. She was stroking his coat! Here he was, this gigantic fear instilling demon, and she was petting him. He couldn't figure out which was worse, her petting him in his true form or his tail wagging in enjoyment of the treatment. With a shake of his snowy head, he turned to look her in the eyes. "Grr!" Kagome stifled a giggle, "Oh, really, you don't like that? How about this?" Kagome reached behind his head and began to scratch him behind the ear. Inuyasha desperately wanted to wag his tail but he kept his jaw locked in a snarl and continued, "Grr!" "Oh alright then. Have it your way."

Inuyasha sighed with relief as Kagome removed her hand and walked away from him. He wasn't sure if he could have withstood that torture much longer. Inuyasha watched as Kagome nodded to him and closed her eyes in concentration. Kagome's body began to morph as her eyes turned a fierce red and her ebony hair began to surround her body. As the light died down, a magnificent black dog was revealed. Kagome too had the moon emblem, but she now had a silky black coat and golden colored bands around her tail and legs. Kagome cocked her head to the side and trotted over toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had been hoping Kagome would manage to transform on her first try. His hopes were fulfilled as he watched the ebony black dog step forth from the light. Kagome nodded her head at Inuyasha, who instantly pulled his teeth back in a smile. Now was time for the lesson. Before Kagome knew what had happened, Inuyasha had leapt all the way across the field and landed right in front of her, "Grr!" Kagome leapt back and began to walk away from him.

"Where, might I ask, are you going?" Kagome growled at him. 'Great now that we're dogs he's psychic!' "Not quite. We merely understand each other's thoughts. It is how we communicate in this form." "Get out of my head!" Kagome was enjoying snarling in Inuyasha's face when a rather large demon emerged from the forest. "Having a lover's quarrel? Two dog demons aye? This ought to be fun!" Inuyasha turned to stare at the demon, Naraku's stench! 'Kagome he is of Naraku, I want you to leave, now.' With an intimidating glare, Kagome sidestepped Inuyasha and pranced right up to the demon's face.

The demon took in a deep breath and laughed. "So you are the miko inu-youkai? Naraku has been most… interested, in you. He informs me that you are to return with me after I slaughter that abomination." Kagome's eyes seemed to burn with rage at the mere mention of Naraku's name. "Grr, I would very much like to see you try to capture me, especially to take me back to that filth." "You are very bold to speak of Lord Naraku in such a manner. No matter, once you become his mate, your opinion of my lord will change." Kagome's blood ran cold. 'He wants me… as his mate!'

Inuyasha had moved beside her and could sense her discomfort. Midoriko's words of warning flashed through his head, '…she would also become more valuable. As a human, many youkai would not accept her as a mate. But if she were to turn youkai and retain her miko powers…' Inuyasha shook at the thought of Kagome in Naraku's possession.Inuyasha's thoughts returned to the present when he heard Kagome's next outburst. "Naraku, my mate? In his dreams! Tell him that my heart belongs to someone else." Inuyasha's heart soared as Kagome's crimson eyes turned to lock with his. That was his cue. He took a step forward, standing in-between Kagome and Naraku's spawn.

Inuyasha spread his claws apart in the loose dirt and snarled at the demon. It flinched (woo! Lol) "Perhaps we should engage in our battle elsewhere, without Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome who was clearly straining to hear what was being said. "Agreed." Inuyasha watched as the demon rose high into the air, awaiting him to levitate as well. Inuyasha began to rise off of the ground and follow the demon to a distant field. He knew Kagome still had no idea how to use her abilities yet, she had no way to follow him, and she would be safe.

Kagome watched in agitation as Inuyasha left her there, standing in the middle of the field, alone. She had no idea how to fly, he hadn't even taught her how to defend herself yet. Then an idea struck her. (Kagome returns to her human-youkai form) "Kirara!" Kirara, fully transformed, leapt out of the forest and made her way to Kagome's side. "Let's go." Kagome leapt onto Kirara's back. As they sailed through the air, Kagome was surrounded by Inuyasha's scent.

Inuyasha's blood was boiling with anticipation. He knew that this would have happened. Kagome possessed everything any demon would value in a mate, she was young, beautiful, and possessed powers beyond anyone's imagination. Inuyasha himself had dreamt of marking her as his own and showing the world what a beautiful mate he had chosen. But then his thoughts returned to the battle at hand. The demon was glaring at him, and his mouth dripping with saliva, "I haven't tasted an Inu in such a long time." With that, the battle commenced. Inuyasha had severely underestimated Goji. (Incarnation) He was not prepared for the blow that would knock the wind right out of him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's scream penetrated the air. Kirara had been hovering right over the battle when Inuyasha had been thrown across the field. Kagome had not hesitated to leap off of Kirara. Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of her voice. Goji also was thrilled to see her, "My lady, I'm afraid I shall not be accompanying you on your trip to meet with Master Naraku. It seems that this pup of yours is putting up more of a fight than I had intended." Kagome notched an arrow, "Accompany this!" As she let the arrow fly Goji slid to his right, "Tisk tisk, it is not yet your turn Lady Kagome." With a wave of his hand, "Forgive me my lady, but I mustn't allow you to interfere." A wave of demons appeared and ran to restrain Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's roar echoed through out the forest.

Kagome gasped as the wave piled atop of her. She couldn't keep up with them! Every time she purified ten a hundred more would reemerge. They were beginning to overtake her now. She could no longer see the sun as more and more barriers, spells, and magical snares were placed around her. They were closing in.

Inuyasha was desperately fighting to free Kagome. He couldn't reach her until he dispensed of Goji. The demon would not allow him a hair's advantage. Then, it happened. A blast of energy erupted from beneath the pile of unsightly demons. Inuyasha watched as barrier after barrier shattered until all that was left was a gathering of shocked youkai. Before them stood Kagome. Her eyes had turned crimson once more. Her golden bands seemed to glow as the crescent seal on her head erupted a golden stream of power. She had lost control.

Inuyasha's nose was filled with her scent. Blood. His Kagome's blood, she was hurt. His eyes too began to glow as his true form emerged. Goji was now smiling with pleasure; 'it's about time.' Inuyasha's ears perked as the sound of humming filled the air. Naraku's poisonous insects! Naraku was nearby.

And so he was, but it wasn't the real Naraku. No, it was merely one of his puppets. Inuyasha's head jerked to the sound of Kagome's scream of pain. The previous picture of a fearsome female inu-youkai had now been replaced by the whimpering mass sprawled on the ground. Inuyasha saw that Kagome had been trapped under… a net? As he reached to yank the binds off 'his' intended, he was paralyzed by a jolt of purifying energy from the net.

That's when he arrived. The baboon-clad figure sat perched upon Goji's shoulder. "Inuyasha, if I were you, I would not be so rash. The girl's energy is being drained by the second. That net is… a gift. It is meant to drain the opponents energy and fire it at anyone who might try to oppose the owner." Inuyasha's eyes shrank, 'Kagome.' His eyes ticked to Kagome, her hair no longer sparkled with flecks of youki, and she was, weak.

Naraku also noted the miko's condition. 'The miko will be mine, in time.' His smirk widened as he watched her weakened form struggle to rise. 'She is strong, perfect.' Kagome had managed to rise to a standing position. Her weight seemed to fall heavily on her paws. 'Why …am I so weak… Inuyasha?' That was her last thought before she collapsed into darkness.

Naraku was quick to distract Inuyasha. Goji was released as the miko's form crashed upon the field's lush grass. Inuyasha was on his way to protect Kagome when he was blown out of the way by Kagura; she had come to join her sibling Goji. While Inuyasha was furiously defending himself from the sibling's attacks, Kagome was left defenseless. It was time to make his move. Naraku's form appeared in front of the unconscious dog. Her nose twitched in disgust as his smell drifted in her direction. Naraku's hand rose, and so did the net. Kagome seemed to drift peacefully inside the trap, as if she were in a dream.

**So what ya think so far? **

**In response to Shabopo:**

**Yes, it is in this category for a reason ;) I'm just takin a little detour to getting to the main guy. He'll be comin up in the next few chapters. Don't worry, I'm a S&K fan. **


	10. Hospitality

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha**

Naraku's mansion loomed in the distance. His eyes scanned the distance, 'Kana!' At his call the ghostly girl slipped into view. 'Yes, Lord Naraku?' ' Send Kohaku out to the village by the bone eater's well. I have a message for the girl's friends to deliver to Inuyasha.' 'Yes my lord, it shall be done.

Kagome's vision was blurred and her eyelids felt heavy. She tried to move, but even a small swish of her tail drained her of her precious energy. A yawn escaped her as she struggled to stand, but to no avail. She imagined the sight of her would remind somebody of a newborn pup. She wiggled about with eyes closed searching to get out of whatever it was putting such a strain on her.

Naraku had just sent Kohaku off when he sensed Kagome's breathing becoming more labored. 'So, she's finally awakened.' Truth be told, her lack of unconsciousness thrilled him to no end. She was awake so soon after the inhalation of so much poison… this would prove interesting. He had deposited her sleeping form in his bedchambers while he had attended to Kohaku. It was time to formally introduce himself to the miko.

Kagome's ears perked at the sound of footsteps. Her mind was so foggy it was all she could do to remember who she was. Her nose strained to smell the stranger's scent but all that she could sense was the sickening poison that was embedded in her fur. She dared not think of returning to her humanoid form; she had no idea what she was up against. That was of course, before she heard its voice. "Hello Kagome, I've heard so much about you. I'm sure you know by now that my name is Lord Naraku. You are currently in my mansion, I hope you find it, comfortable enough." Kagome opened her eyes and glared at Naraku. It was him, the real Naraku. His hair reached the floor as he crouched awaiting her reaction. She wanted to slaughter him, to send him to hell with one swipe of her paws. But at her current state, the only thing she could manage was a snarl and hateful glance.

"Now now Kagome. That is no way to treat your host." Naraku stood and began to walk towards Kagome's form. "Perhaps you would prefer to be in your human form. It must be less draining than this. Although," his hands began to stroke her back, "if you insist on this form, perhaps I too should change." Kagome's face clouded as she envisioned how Naraku, a half demon would act when transformed Inuyasha! "No!" Her form reverted back to that of a human youkai. She did admit that it was less straining, though she was wary of her defenselessness.

As soon as she reverted to her human form the net disappeared. "You shall learn to submit to me miko. Look around you, I see not Inuyasha or your friends. Only me. This is your new home Kagome, and I, am your master." Rage ignited in her sapphire eyes, "Never!" Her claws were deflected as she was thrown against the stone wall. "Priestess, you shall learn not to cross me. I will allow your little outbursts for now, but do not try my patience. It would be a shame for me to have to destroy such a flawless figure. Kagome's skin tensed as he slid his fingers along her exposed neckline. "What a pity for Inuyasha that he did not mark you, I suppose I shall have to teach him a lesson." Inhaling a sharp breath, Kagome winced as Naraku flashed his fangs. 'Midoriko! Where are you! I can't summon my powers, what am I to do!' Kagome's thoughts screamed inside of her head like the rage of war. She knew Midoriko's soul was being withheld by the spell over the castle, but Kagome's mind was in overdrive; she had to find a way out of here, fast.

Feeling Naraku's breath stirring the hairs on her neck, Kagome jerked her exposed neck away from him. There was no way in hell she was about to let Naraku mark her, nope, sorry mister, that spot is reserved.

She resists me? How coy. She will learn soon, she is mine, and there is no way I'm letting her escape. Before the week is out, we will be one; I will have this miko.

Naraku had decided that he would allow her freedom once, just this once. Kagome awoke to the sound of Kanna's voice. "Excuse me Mi Lady but it is time for your bath." Kagome looked down at herself and grimaced when she noticed the filth caked on her clothes and skin.

The mansion's halls and corridors were dark and gloomy and were in their own way, a testament to who exactly it was that owned this mansion. Kagome had been following Kanna through what seemed an innumerable number of passageways before she finally stopped before a large oak door.

Inside, Kagome was surprised to find a room full of light and warmth. Steam drifted over the Hot Springs edges and light seemed to pour in from the high windows. However, despite the warmth of the room, Kagome couldn't help but shiver as she sensed his aura enter the room. "Do you like it pet? It is a gift, a token of my … affection." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she felt him lean against her. His long hair spilling around her own. He cooed into her ear as if the two were lovers. Kagome merely turned her head to the side and in a chilling tone, "you disgust me Naraku, remove yourself at once before I have the pleasure of doing it for you." There was a pause in which Naraku released a small hiss before retreating a step. "Hmm, I had hoped you to be feisty, yet do not confuse this trait with that of disobedience for I assure you I will not." Kagome had yet to face him though she could sense his heated gaze. "I leave this for your enjoyment Miko, I shall see you soon." Kagome's eyes burned as she turned to slash the hanyou's form. Yet in his stead was … Rin?

"Ka-Kagome-san? Is that you?" Her face was streaked from her previous tears. Kagome knelt as she opened her arms for the little girl. "Kagome-san, Rin has been so lonely. No matter how many times Rin calls for Sesshoumaru-sama he does not come! Rin was so scared, Rin misses Jaken and Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome stroked the young girl's hair as she attempted to calm her. Noticing that Rin too was in dire need of a bath she ushered the young girl to join her in the Hot Springs in hopes that it would help in calming the poor girl's nerves.

After ridding themselves of their dirty kimonos and cleansing their hair and bodies they emerged from the Hot Spring in search of their clothes. Kanna suddenly entered, eyes downcast, carrying two beautiful silk kimonos, one for each of her master's captives.

Kagome kept a tight grasp on Rin's hand as the two were led through even more corridors back to Kagome's room. Only this time when Kagome entered she noted that the room had been cleaned and was much more hospitable despite the fact that Naraku was awaiting their arrival. "What is it you desire of myself and Rin Naraku?" Kagome's chin was slightly raised as she glared at the hanyou. "I should think your reason for being here was most obvious Kagome, as for Rin, I have discovered that the Mighty Lord Sesshoumaru has a weakness for this ningen and as such would do anything for her." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she realized that what Naraku had said was the truth. " As I said before, you Naraku, disgust me. I despise your very being and would rather die than become the mate of such a lowly creature." Naraku's gaze flashed red "that can be arranged miko!" His hand was suddenly at Rin's throat, "Miko I give you one choice, I have …a meeting with an old friend of yours in a few short hours and I believe they would be greatly relieved to see you there, alive. However unless both you and the ningen take this potion you will never set foot outside of this mansion!" Kagome winced as she heard Rin whimper as Naraku pushed against the tender skin of her throat. "Give me the potion."

**OK, look peeps, I luv ur reviews and I know that ur all wonderin where Sess is but I promise you, he's coming soon! Very soon, like as in next chapter soon, so keep ur pants on would ya! Lol ahm, now for some review responses:**

White Tiger Princess: Thx so much for the review  Most of you questions will be answered in the next chapter but I better warn you, ya might not like what's gonna happen… ah! Plz don't hate me!

Taeniaea: Thx for the review! Always love the feedback

Blackstorm50: Thx for the review. I know what you mean, that's what I'm prayin I don't get. But if I do I'll prob be emailing some of you guys for advice on which direction I should go with next.

Youkolover: I like youko too! Total hottie, I must have a thing for really tall muscular guys with white hair. Lol, anyways, thanks for the review

Blackangelblood: Now that is a kind of review I like!

Gothic- Slytherin: Ok, I realize what category it's in, and yes, I put it there for a reason. It is a S K fic, he's coming in really soon. And thx for the tips on the Jap. hints, but most of em are typos. But thx anyway


	11. The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had arrived in the middle of a field; each had been following Naraku's scent. "So I see the rumors are true brother." "Hai, I have become a full demon. Why are you here Sesshoumaru?" "My young ward, Rin, has been stolen, by Naraku." "As was Kagome."

"Why what a coincidence. Both heirs to the Western lands here, waiting just for me."

Both brothers looked up to see Naraku emerging out of the forest closely followed by his reincarnations and… Kagome and Rin? Naraku's cold voice seemed to cut the air as it lashed out, "Kagome… " Inuyasha's face was one of shock when Kagome stepped forward, only to walk over and snuggle into Naraku's shoulder. Her face was emotionless and her eyes seemed to be glazed over in a fog. He attempted to restrain himself as he watched Naraku lean into Kagome's form and cover her lips with his own as he shared a deep and passionate kiss with a responding Kagome.

Rin too stepped forward in order to allow Naraku to place a 'comforting' hand on her shoulder. "What do you think of my new family?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as he scanned Kagome for any sign of a mating mark…none, well that he could see anyways. "What have you done to Rin and Kagome Naraku!" Inuyasha demanded in a deadly voice. "I assure you Inuyasha, Kagome chose this by her own hand."

"Do not assume that this Sesshoumaru is so foolish as to believe any youkai of Kagome's stature would choose to bed such a lowly Hanyou. Dark energy surrounds both the girl and my ward."

For a moment Naraku's eyes had actually turned a reddish hue. "Ku Ku Ku, such violence over a mere ningen Lord Sesshoumaru. And you Inuyasha, how does it feel to be betrayed by your love, again?" Mockery gleamed in his eyes as he observed Inuyasha's eyes scan Kagome's once more. "What need do you have of them Naraku? Rin is a mere human, do not attempt to fool us into thinking that you desire her as a daughter." The truth of Inuyasha's words fell heavily on Lord Sesshoumaru. Although it was true that he loved Rin very much he still desired a child of his own. A true heir to his lands.

"Yes, of course Inuyasha. Although you are correct in your assumption that Rin is less than an adequate daughter, however you fail to realize that your foolish brother fails to see that. The Great lord of the Western Lands possesses a fatherly love for the child. Kagome on the other hand, she is more than capable of being a proper mate. Can't you see it my Lords? Kagome, the reincarnation of the all-powerful Midoriko, full Inu youkai, spirited, and as you can plainly see, beautiful. What more do I require Inuyasha? Although I must thank you for turning her I had considered taking her earlier however when I learned of your little accomplishment, well you understand. However, considering what a, generous, man I am; I will allow each of you a chance to retrieve what belongs to you. Consider it … a game." Naraku gleamed at the confused faces before him. "Go to him Kagome. You too Rin."

Inuyasha's face remained impassive as he awaited Kagome to come to him. When she was but half way across the field he began to move towards her. Barely three feet away from her and then he felt it. Kagura's winds were being hurtled at him.

"Tisk tisk Inuyasha, did you fail to remember? This is a game and with any game, it has rules. Each of you must surrender something of yours to play the game. I will provide you with an opponent, should you win, you may have your companion and your items back, however, should you lose, and by lose I do mean die, then I win the right to keep your companion as well as your items. Now, considering the stakes, are you willing to play?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before lying his Tetsaiga against a nearby tree; "I will play your game Naraku."

Sesshoumaru too surrendered his swords before tilting his head in consent. "This Sesshoumaru consents to your terms Hanyou."

"Inuyasha, your opponent will be … 'hmm, who to choose, ah, I know now' Kikyo. Sesshoumaru, you will have the honor of fighting …Kagome. Begin"

Inuyasha glared at Naraku in anger as he watched Kagome transform into her larger form. In order to save Rin Sesshoumaru would have to kill Kagome, that it, unless he could kill Kikyo.

Kikyo's dull eyes seemed to ignite with a fierce glow of determination as she heard Naraku's call as to which her opponent would be. Inuyasha no longer resembled the man she had once loved, he no longer loved her, and instead he had been foolish enough to fall in love with that wench.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were each staring each other down. Sesshoumaru was cautious; he had never seen this woman's fighting in her youkai form. He too had morphed into the huge snowy dog that struck terror into many demons hearts. Kagome lunged for his throat immediately and managed to sink her teeth around his throat. For a moment she stood there, crouched, awaiting the Taiyoukai's counterattack.

And attack he did. He quickly let loose his acid and watched as the girl released his throat with a whimper of pain. He slammed his paws atop her back as she slumped to the ground. With a quick shake of her head she leapt backwards to attempt another crushing blow to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha and Kikyo's battle had commenced as well. Inuyasha imagined that with one swipe of his paws he would be able to destroy the corpse of his past love. Nah ah! For some reason her wounds kept healing. They were healing too fast! The more he sliced and diced the stronger she seemed to be. Inuyasha was beginning to tire and Kikyo was beginning to take control of the battle. The weaker she saw him the more energy she put into her purification arrows. That was, until she shot her last one, pain flooded through Inuyasha's mind, "Kagome!"

Kagome's head was foggy. She could see what was going on but she couldn't control it! She screamed inside when she saw Inuyasha's blood spray forth as Kikyo fired arrows of purification at him. She begged Naraku to remove the spell over her as she watched Inuyasha sink to the ground, his hand clutching his heart. Instead she heard cold laughter and the sound of Naraku's voice, 'You're mine! Now defeat Sesshoumaru and together we will rule the Western Lands.'

'No! Leave me alone!' Kagome's mind was beginning to clear as she heard Naraku's angry snarl, 'stop fighting the inevitable Kagome, you are mine!'

Sesshoumaru watched, as Kagome lay sprawled on the ground. Every hair on her body seemed to stand on end as he sensed the fear and despair surrounding her form. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes glowed red as she struggled to stand. Her head slightly turned as she silently pleaded with Sesshoumaru. 'Sess- Sesshoumaru, please, please kill me!' Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother's deceased form and then to Naraku. Naraku seemed to be having difficulty-controlling Kagome. His eyes drifted to Rin and were surprised to see her looking at Kagome with hope in her eyes. 'She can tell that Kagome is fighting Naraku's control! If Kagome can distract Naraku long enough than Rin too can be freed.'

'Miko, explain yourself, why do you wish this Sesshoumaru's assistance in your death?'

'Please Sesshoumaru we haven't time for this! You must defeat me in order to save Rin. I have no desire to become Naraku's plaything.'

The woman does this to save Rin. I will assist her. Sesshoumaru leapt forward and tackled the limp girl to the ground. He snarled as Kagome threw him off of her.

"Do not think my control over the miko can so easily be broken Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes were a blazing red as she charged Sesshoumaru and sunk her teeth deep into his neck. Sesshoumaru jerked his head from her grasp and threw Kagome to the ground. His claws glowed as his acid coated them; with a quick swing he had knocked Kagome to the ground.With a quick press against the back of her neck Kagome fell to the ground, defeated.

Naraku's face swelled in anger. 'How dare she! I shall deal with her later.' "Very well Sesshoumaru, you may collect your companion and belongings and leave. Because Inuyasha has lost his match against Kikyo, I too shall claim my _trophies." _His hand raised and with it Kagome's form and the Tetsaiga. Then they stopped.

"I believe we had a deal Naraku. If I were to win, I may collect my companions as well as my items. Well, it would seem that as my brother's sole heir, I receive the Tetsaiga as well as the woman. She was after all, my brother's ward." Naraku's eyes glowed with hatred as he realized that he had been tricked. "Very well Lord Sesshoumaru, but don't even begin to assume that I'm planning on letting you claim them forever. I warn you now, Kagome will be mine!"

Naraku had disappeared in a fog of miasma. Now Sesshoumaru was left alone with both Rin's and the youkai's unconscious forms. Scenting the air he was able to smell a hot spring not far off. He doubted that he could be able to maneuver with both Rin and the massive youkai form of Kagome on his back at the same time. With a sigh he surrounded Kagome in a barrier before hoisting Rin atop his back via his tail.

Took long enough huh? I know kinda crap chapter but I had to hurry up and get Sess in there so u peeps would quit hasseling me bout it.

R R

White Tiger Princess: Yeah I know, poor Rin, but I had to tie Sess in somehow , thx for the review

Coconut: uh… I don't think so, lol thx for the review


End file.
